


A New Spot for Every Story

by syreethwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Oneshot, Other, Reveal, Will add tags as I go, imagine, ships, theres going to be a lot on angst be prepared, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syreethwrites/pseuds/syreethwrites
Summary: Just a bunch of Miraculous One-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the first story is a story i started and never finished. I posted this on amino but since im not active there anymore I thought I'd post it here.

This was bad.

This was really, really bad!

"Tiki! Why didn't I detransform?!" Marinette cried, looking at her Kwami. The red god frowned on confusement, flying up to the miraculous in Marinette's ears. They were back to their normal black state.

"I'm not sure...This has never happened before," the god chirped, flying around the spotted heroine. Marinette tried to pull the fabric from her body, but it snapped back into place quickly. She yelped at the impact.

"Mari? Are you alright?" Sabine, Marinette's mother called. Mari bit her lip.

"I'm okay! Just stubbed my toe on my chair!" She cried back. The world knew how clumsy she was, so it was very plausible. When there was no response, Marinette relaxed.

"Tiki, what am I gonna do?! Somebody will find out!" Ladybug whispered, guestering to the spotted suit. Nearly everybody in Europe knew who she was, they'd figure out quickly.

"Why don't we go ask Chat Noir tomorrow? It's late and you should get some sleep," the Kwami advised, floating over to sit happily on her owners shoulder. Marinette sighed, before crawling over to her wardrobe and pulling it some clothes that were too big for her.

This would hide her problem for now.

She waddled over to the bed and lay down, sighing heavily. Tiki curled up on a pillow beside Marinette's head.

Something told her tomorrow wasn't going to go well.

A hard shove on Mari's shoulder made her jolt awake. Tiki was floating beside her, worry written on her face. The room was dark almost pitch black, the only light being from Tiki and her computer screen.

"What is it Tiki? It's early..." Marinette said tiredly, haphazardly rolling onto her back. And explosion sudden run out, shaking everything in the room.

That made the heroine shoot up and run to her balcony. Smoke rose to the sky some distance away. Mari tore off the clothes that covered her and looked to Tiki.

"Tiki! Sp--"

"Wait! Is this a good idea? What if something happens?" The god warned, stopping the ritual halfway. Marinette thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"We can worry about that if it comes to it. Right now Innocents are in danger. Spots on!"

A bright flash filled the room, followed by Ladybug losing balance and falling against the wall. That, had never happened before.

However she shook it off and reached for the yo-yo on her hip. She grabbed it and sent it flying to a nearby ledge. A swift pull later and she was flying through the air.

It didn't take long to find the Akuma, considering the walk of destruction he was leaving behind.

This was a dangerous Akuma, and Ladybug knew by the look of it. It carried multiple beakers full of an array different chemicals. Each mix made a different explosion, some big, some small, some just smoke.

Ladybug landed behind him, wrapping her yo-yo around the stout man. He turned around in shock, only to see Ladybug smirking back at him.

"Looks like you don't mix with this city," she cringed. Did she just pun?

The scientist laughed, which confused the spotted hero, "Yet, you didn't think I had expected you to appear? I wonder what happens, when you mix Luck and Destruction?" The man jumped up and down a few times, much to the bug's extended confusement.

This Akuma was strange.

A fizz made its way to Ladybug's ears as she quickly realized what he was doing. Untying him, she turns and leapt to a roof, an explosion ringing out just as she left the ground.

A laugh erupted through the dust as Ladybug landed. She felt sweat drip down her face. That was close.

"Careful Bugaboo, you're not the one with nine lives," A voice purred beside her ear. Ladybug looked over her shoulder to see Chat Noir leaning against his staff, judging the Akuma.

"Hey Mr. Fizz, don't you have some frogs to dissect or something?" The feline called out, a smile appearing in his features. Ladybug snorted, beginning to spin her weapon.

"We need to wrap this up quickly, this one's dangerous," Ladybug said seriously, looking to her feline partner. The cat nodded, his tail swinging around in irritation. As much as he hated leaving his lady so soon, she was right. This Akuma was dangerous.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, thrusting her yo-yo into the air. A bright light emitted from the weapon as Tiki used her powers to summon the tool. Out dropped a spotted towel. Ladybug caught it in her hands.

"What, are you gonna dry him to death?" Chat asked, staring at the object in wonder. Ladybug chuckled lightly, before using her spotted vision to try and locate a use. The Akuma's face light up in spots, as did a flag pole. Ladybug smiled.

"Chat, I need you to distract him while I try and flank him," Ladybug explained, immediately missing the beeping of her earrings. Chat narrowed his eyes, but smiled at the heroine.

"Anything for M'Lady," he replied, vaulting off the rooftop. The Akuma turned and quickly mixed a chemical into the base beaker, causing a loud bang of smoke. Ladybug swung her yo-yo over to the flagpole, pulling in it as she went flying into the air. She wrapped the towel on itself, before diving towards the Mad Scientist.

Suddenly there was a bag, followed by a blinding light. Ladybug yelped, unable to see. She collided to the ground roughly, skidding along a small bit before finally pulling herself up. She placed a hand over eyes, the entire world bleached. _Flash bang, great._

"Ladybug!" Came Chat's voice. Ladybug cracked open one eye, her vision relaxing with the dark leather of her partner. She waved a hand at him, shaking her head.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just got blinded for a moment," she lied, standing back on her feet. Her vision was slowly returning to normal, enough to see the Akuma chucking different chemicals in the main beaker. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, let's try this again. I'll restrain him, make sure he doesn't escape," Ladybug grunted, rotating her shoulder. Her suit had taken most of the blow, but it still hurt.

Chat was more serious now, his eyes slitted. He gripped his staff tightly, before charging forward. Ladybug flung her weapon towards the Akuma, once again trapping him. Chat used his staff to knock the beaker from the scientists hand. It hit the ground with a smash, the glass exploding.

Ladybug caught the purple butterfly that escaped the jar, purifying it and letting it free. Chat watched as the millions of ladybugs fixed the damages, and as the black magic of the papilion disappeared. In it's place, stood a confused scientist. Huge shocker.

Ladybug reached up to her earrings, fingering them in her hand. Chat watched her anxiously, his eyes wide.

"Should I escort you back home before you detransform?" He asked, holding out his hand. Ladybug smiled playfully, before reaching up again at her ears.

"About that. Have you ever, not, changed back?" She asked. Chat cocked his head in confusion, holding the hand with his ring.

"No..? Why?"

Ladybug bit her lip, "No reason. I better bug out before I detransform. See you on Patrol Chat!" She called as she zipped away. Behind her stood a very confused cat.

\-----

Ladybug practically collapsed through her window.

Her foot missed the window frame and she slipped forward, landing face first onto her floor. She groaned, holding her nose is displeasure. She stood back up, before slipping the shirt she had over her suit back on and collapsing on her bed.

"Spots off," it didn't make a difference as Tiki spiraled out of the earrings onto Marinette's hand. Her head suddenly surged in pain, but other than that she was fine. Marinette reached into her satchel and pulled out a cookie for the red Kwami, before dropping her head on her pillow.

"I'm way more exhausted than usual," she yawned, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. Tiki squeaked, looking at her holder nervously.

"Your holding twice the transformation. No wonder your tired," Tiki squeaked, munching down on the chocolate chip cookie. Marinette yawned in response, curling up into her bed for a rest. She closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe that would help her focus on finding a cure.

Marinette woke up before her alarm as she realized she couldn't go to school.

Tiki sat tiredly on Marinette's shoulder as she quietly paced around the room, biting her finger. She couldn't decide of what to do. If she faked a sickness, she'd have to be better in a matter of days, and if she did go to school.

Well.

"What do I do Tiki? I can't go to school like this!" Mari whispered harshly, guestering to herself. Tiki didn't respond. She didn't know what to do.

"You can always just take the day off and try and find a cure."

Mari decided to do that.

 

.

.

.

 

Three days. Three days since she had left her home.

Marinette soon realised after that she couldn't stay at home. The risk of being spotted was too high. So she had packed some hoodies and ran.

And the media recognised it quicker than she had hoped.

"Next, Why has Ladybug become so much more active during this week? And where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Could the stories be related?"

Ladybug sighed as she began to walk back along the rooftop, snapping her news feed from her yo-yo shut.

The public had noticed her activity alright. And it was awkward. Now she could never hide from view, and everybody knew she was missing.

Alya had come up to her that day, her eyes red. She had asked, more begged, Ladybug to help find Marinette, and Mari had wanted more to just show herself. But she couldn't even if she wanted to.

She still didn't know why she was like this.

She had taken the earrings off, but it didn't matter. Everything stayed. Nothing was working!

Ladybug let off a frustrated yell, gripping her hair with her hand. The yell caused another wave of pain and nausea to wash over her. She forced herself not to double over and pass out.

Those waves had been getting progressively worse.

More Akuma's had been appearing recently too. A lot of them were weak, but still Akuma's. Maybe Hawkmoth had something to do with the transformation. No, he couldn't have.

The night came again slowly, and Ladybug found herself staring up at the statue of her and Chat Noir. Tiki sat on her shoulder, looking at her holder.

"What am I going to do Tiki?" Marinette whined, sighing heavily as she hoisted herself up onto a rooftop across from the Bakery. She could see MISSING posters everywhere. On each lamp post, each billboard. Yet, the girl was right there. Marinette was right there.

And nobody could know.

Ladybugs head looked down at the sound of the door bell jingling. Alya walked out, holding some stacks of papers. More missing posters. Ladybug jumped down to her side.

Alya almost dropped the stack of 50 or so papers in shock when Ladybug appeared. She stared in despair, her eyes still puffy. Ladybug held out her hands.

"Let me help. It's the least I can do," she said softly, smiling. Alya gave half the papers over to the heroine, still shocked silent. Ladybug took them, and placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. The brunette jumped, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I'm sorry I haven't found Marinette yet Alya, but I'm trying my hardest." Ladybug hummed, placing one of the papers on a pole beside her. Alya sniffed, and Marinette felt guilt stab her though the heart. She wanted to hug her friend, and tell her she was alright, and right beside her. But she couldn't.

"Is that why you've been so active?" Alya asked out of nowhere. Ladybug looked behind her to see Alya with her phone out, recording her. Ladybug smiled, relaxing again.

"Yes. I'm trying my hardest to find her. I've been over the city twice, but there's so many places to check." Ladybug was lying by the skin of her teeth. And she hated it. Alya nodded, turning the camera on herself.

"Will Ladybug be successful in her search? Please Mari, come home! Alya, out."

Ladybug felt her world sway under her suddenly, sending her leaning into a Street lamp. She shook her head. Another case of vertigo.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Alya asked, rushing over to help the hero. Ladybug didn't respond, squeezing her eyes shut to try ignore the pain in her head.

"Ladybug?"

"I'm fine. I will be in a minute just...some headaches." Ladybug knew her face said otherwise. She could feel her nails digging into her skull, and Alya's anxious glare.

"Do you want some water? I have some if you need it..."

"N-No thank you," Ladybug knew she was going to collapse. She was seeing black spots across her vision, smaller than normal. She began to pant.

What was wrong with her?!

"Hey, okay, um...You should sit down," Alya urged, placing the stack of papers in her satchel. Ladybug shook her head, taking her Yo-yo off her hip.

"No, we're going up. C'mere, help me stand, and hold on." Ladybug ordered. Alya did as she was told, taking Ladybug's arm over her shoulder and holding her up. Ladybug flung her Yo-yo onto a roof and pulled, sending her and Alya flying into the air.

They landed with a thump, and Ladybug's legs immediately went from under her. Alya yelped as she fell.

"Ugh. Ow." Alya groaned as she pushed herself up off the tilea. She rubbed the side of her head, turning to look to Ladybug. Only to find her stomach drop.

She wasn't moving.

"Ladybug!" She called, scrambling to her feet and to Ladybug's side. She dropped to her knees and hovered her hands over the heroines body.

"Okay...okay..Alya think! You didn't go to scouts for four years for nothing!" Alya pushed Ladybug to her back, gently. She first checked for a pulse, and felt a weight off her shoulders when she found one.

She then dragged her to a nearby chimney, where she sat her up. She held a hand to her forehead. Nothing, no fever. That's when something caught her eye. Her earrings. Weren't they supposed to be ladybug print?

"Ungh...ah, my head..." Ladybug groaned, finally coming to again. Alya froze, sitting back and watching nervously. Ladybug opened her eyes a minute later, a hand going up to rub her eyes. She then saw Alya and smiled.

"Ah. Passed out again didn't I?"

"Ladybug, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you pass out, you nearly send us flying off a roof...Have you slept much this week?" Alya asked. Ladybug sighed, shaking her head. She'd probably only gotten about sixteen hours of sleep.

"No, not at all. I've just been busy trying to find a f--" Ladybug bit her lip, quickly changing her reason, "Trying to find Marinette."

Alya looked at Ladybug again, before sighing heavily.

"Alright, but you should sleep. It's not healthy, even for you," Alya said softly, giving Ladybug a small plastic bag from her satchel. Inside was a tinfoil blanket.

"I will, thank you Alya. Do you need help getting down?" Ladybug asked, standing back up again. Alya shook her head, pointing to the fire escape beside them.

"I'll use that. Thank you though." Alya began to make her way over to the escape, but looked behind her just as Ladybug flew off. She pulled out her phone and recorded it.

"I think I just became friends with Ladybug!!"

 

.

.

.

 

Two weeks.

It had been _two god damned weeks_.

Marinette had given up on the hope of a cure. Besides, she was almost sure any searches for her had stopped. Chat hadn't been visiting as much, and an Akuma hadn't appeared for a week.

It was concerning to say the least.

Ladybug hopped around the city, moving from place to place. Tiki had told her that Master Fu had no idea what was happening, but that he'd look into it. Ladybug had called into him more than once, but no progress.

Now Ladybug sat just outside her classroom window, watching as the class progressed. Alya was silent, taking down her notes, as was Adrien. They still looked worried, and Ladybug felt bad about it.

"Maybe it's time to tell them who I am." Marinette mumbled as Tiki flew from her pigtail. The red god looked down at the scene, before floating onto Marinette's shoulder.

"You do what you want to do Marinette. You're Ladybug with or without the spots. People will still see you as a hero," Tiki said quietly. Marinette nodded, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, but what if they don't. What if they don't like who is behind the mask?"

"Marinette, it doesn't matter what people think of you. As long as you keep Paris safe, you will be fine." Tiki explained. Marinette sighed, shifting back onto her feet. Tiki was right. It didn't matter if they liked her or not, it was her job to save the city, and that was it.

Suddenly, there was a large boom with scared Marinette. She yelped, quipping around to see a smoke cloud right beside a construction yard. Marinette gripped her yo-yo and flew, muttering the magic words "Spots on!"

As she flew. Her head drummed violently against her head as she did, but she ignored it.

Paris came first.

She reached the construction yard quickly, finding an equator in the ground. Workers clung to each other in fear, shaking. Ladybug approached them.

"What happened here?" She asked softly. One of the men pointed to a wall, which had a hole in it.

"It's Frank! He got himself akumatized!" He explained, her voice clearly nervous. Ladybug nodded, playing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" She said, turning and following in the tracks of the villain. She landed on the roof, rolling and continuing into a sprint. She soon found Chat Noir beside her, running on all fours.

"Good Morning M'Lady!" Chat called, happy to be working with his partner again. Ladybug was surprised at his tone, but smiled anyways.

"Morning Chat. This akuma is dangerous. He's destroyed a construction site." Ladybug explained, vaulting over a chimney. Chat nodded, following his lady's example.

"What does he look like?" He asked, looking around for the Akuma. Ladybug was about to answer when she had to skid to a stop. A large hole had opened up in the roof and dragged out to the left. The two followed the line to a blocky Akuma.

"Like that."

He looked like a crane, except he had a chainsaw for one arm and a wrecking ball as another. His feet were like tracks on a tank, and his body was just a block. He was heading to wards the Eiffel Tower.

"Let's go Chat!" Ladybug ordered, leaping forwards. She heard Chat join her behind him as they ran towards him. He seemed a lot bigger up close. He turned.

A _lot_ bigger.

"I am DemoMan! I will destroy you and all of Paris! Give me your Miraculous!" His voice boomed. Chat frowned, leaning against his pole.

"I don't think you have the permits to do that!" Chat called, leaping towards him. DemoMan smirked, lifting his saw into the air. Chat brought his staff up to block it, and did so with an inch of his life. He was pushed down to the ground.

"Chat!" Ladybug called. Chat pushed the saw off him and leapt back, landing back beside his partner. Ladybug used her vision to look around, red spots dancing over certain areas of the surrounding area. The bridge was only a block away. Maybe if they drew his attention there...

"Chat, let's try get him to the bridge," Ladybug ordered, grappling onto a nearby rooftop and swinging into the air. She wrapped her Yo-yo around the saw blade, giving a small, yet noticeable yank to pull his attention.

"Sure, catch me and you'll get my Miraculous!" She teased, Chat landing beside her in a crouch, sticking out his tongue. DemoMan smirked, starting towards the two hero's. Ladybug and Chat Noir took into a Sprint, making sure not to get too far ahead of DemoMan. Ladybug watched him carefully.

The two hero's arrived to the bridge within the next few moments, landing in the middle of the path. DemoMan raced towards them, skidding on the breaks. Chat and Ladybug casually stepped to the side as he skidded into a wall, cracking the concrete there.

"I'm wrecked." Chat punned, grabbing his staff from his back, "Let's finish this M'Lady."

"Right. Lucky Char-- Agh!" Ladybug gripped her head before she could even summon the charm. Chat looked at her in panic, his green eyes staring her down. Ladybug shook her head to attempt to clear it. No good.

"Why now?!" She scowled, looking up to see DemoMan charging at them again. Reacting fast, Ladybug shoved Chat the opposite Direction of her, knocking them both from harm's way. Ladybug sat up slowly, still holding her head.

"Ladybug! Are you okay? Your head..." Chat pounced over to her, crouching down beside her. Ladybug waved him off, standing back to her own feet.

"I'm fine. Let's try this again. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug winced as the pain rushed back to her head, but she ignored it. Out of the sky dropped a giant magnet, one that even Ladybug found hard to hold.

"Okay...?" She looked up again, trying to find a weakness. The Akuma lit up first, followed by the river and the hole in the wall. Ladybug frowned. That couldn't have been right.

She never caused harm to any Akuma's...

"Uh, get his attention over here, I'll try to stop him!" Ladybug explained, trying to use her own mind. Chat nodded, chasing forward. Ladybug heaved the magnet over behind DemoMan. The Akuma began to slip back with the pull, and Ladybug smiled in victory.

She leapt forwards and took the hard hat off the man. She cracked a hole into it, and out flew the Akuma. Ladybug quickly caught and purified it. She said the magic words and the city was fixed. DemoMan was transformed back into Frank.

Ladybug held her non-thumping head in confusion. Why had that hurt so badly? Chat came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay LB? Want help finding a place to detransform?" Chat asked slyly, but genuinely concerned about his partner. Ladybug bit her lip, but shook her head.

"Chat, follow me."

.

.

.

 

Ladybug led the hero into an abandoned part of the City. It had been damaged from the awful terrorist attacks, and Akuma's floated around it everywhere. Ladybug had deemed it dangerous and led the people away from it. It had been dormant ever since. What looked up at the cracked buildings.

"Why did you bring us here M'Lady?" Chat asked, looking up at Ladybug. The spotted hero sighed, turning and facing Chat.

"Chat, remember when I asked if you ever didn't transform back?" She asked. Chat Noir thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Chat. I can't detransform. I've been stuck as Ladybug for the last few weeks." Ladybug explained as calmly as she could. Chat's eyes widened at her outburst, before smiling weakly.

"Is this a prank? Because if it is you got me--"

_"IT'S NOT A JOKE CHAT!"_ Ladybug roared, gripping her fists and staring at the ground. Chat Noir shut his jaw in an instant, jerking back in shock and fear. Never had his lady ever raised her voice at him, in fact, never raised her voice.

"L-Lady...?" Chat Noir muttered. Ladybug looked back up, shocked at herself.

"Chat...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...to yell."

"Well, whatever is going on, I think it's changing you," Chat said quietly, looking at his Ladybug wearily. Ladybug agreed with him, for she knew she had been having these sharp emotion shifts.

"I know it is.. Chat, _please_ , I need your help."

"Of course I will help you Bugaboo." Chat held out his fist, his cat ring glowing faintly in the evening light, "Pound it?"

Ladybug smiled, relieved and moved that Chat was finally going to help her. She bumped his fist gently.

"Pound it Chatton."

 

It had been a month now. Alya had told Ladybug that the searches for Marinette had officially stopped, and she was assumed dead. Alya still didn't know, yet each time Ladybug saw her, she looked more and more strained. Her eyes were a permanent red, much to Ladybug's disliking.

Ladybug had told her that the news was probably right, and that Marinette was in fact dead. She hated having to say it, but it covered the whole ordeal.

Chat Noir seemed distressed over it too, bringing up how he missed 'his princess'. Ladybug would comfort him as best she could, saying how there was a small chance that she was still alive. He had believed her, as he always did.

In fact, Chat came to check on Ladybug as much as he could. Ladybug knew he had another life, so when he wasn't with her, she was resting, and trying to figure out her problem. The Akuma's started slowly filling back out her weeks, giving her plenty to do.

She was starting to get used to being just a heroine. It was strange. She often woke up thinking she was home, just to find herself of the Eiffel Tower.

"Marinette!" Tiki's small voice startled Marinette from her light sleep. She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. Tiki came floating up to her holder, holding a scroll and a bottle attached to it. She placed them just in front of Mari, taking the note and flying up.

"It's from Master Fu! He's found a cure!"

Marinette was suddenly wide awake, taking the note from Tiki. She unrolled it, holding the spotted ribbon in her hand.

 

_*My dearest Ladybug,*_

_*I am aware our buggy situation remains the same. I am sorry for not finding a cure sooner. See, I had to visit an old friend to find you a cure. And I have.*_

_*Attached to this note, is a small bottle. It is known as Luck's Nightmare. It will drain a Ladybug of her magic for several hours, including removing the suit.*_

_*This is the only known remains of it, so use it wisely. It will drain you of your energy, and most likely send you into unconscious until you can transform again. Make sure to use it after the use of a Lucky Charm for the best effect.*_

_*I wish you luck,*_

_* ~ Fu*_

 

Ladybug took the small bottle in her hand, gripping it protectively. She can finally go back, to her family.

"Ladybug? You up here?" Chat's voice called. Mari froze, quickly whispering Spots on. Chat appeared beside her a moment later, smiling in relief at the sight of her.

"There you are. Thought you'd left me Bugaboo," Chat purred, helping Ladybug to her feet. Ladybug smiled, taking the help.

"Chat, I know where Marinette is."

The rich shock of Chat's face was nearly emotional. He looked so happy, sad and relieved at the same time.

"What?! Where?!" He gripped Ladybugs shoulders tightly. Ladybug smiled, placing a hand on her partners face.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, rubbing Chat's jaw. The Cat's eyes widened, but he nodded stiffly.

"With my life."

"Alright. Chat, I'm--"

"Found you." A voice suddenly said.

The two heroines jumped, looking to their side. There was an Akuma, that looked exactly like Marinette. Ladybug felt her stomach drop as she looked to Chat, who was staring with wide eyes.

"Princess...?"

"No, Chat, that's not-!"

"Hey kitten." She said softly. Ladybug stared sharply at her, her fists balled. There was an amulet on her neck that was glowing. Chat sighed, happy.

"Princess, I was so worried..."

Ladybug didn't wait for another word. She flung her Yo-yo at the amulet, resetting it. 'Marinette' shrieked, fizzing into another shape. A taller, red haired woman. She snarled.

"You...you're not Marinette!" Chat hissed, getting his staff from his back. Ladybug felt her heart soften for the feline. His voice was so desperate, and torn.

"Give the cat a star! I am Delusional! I am the person who killed Marinette!" The woman stated. Chat growled, deep and feral. Ladybug out a hand on his shoulder, starting to spin her yo-yo.

"That's not true!" Ladybug roared. Delusional frowned, summoning two blades.

"Oh yeah? And what proof do you have?" She stated. Ladybug bit her tongue, narrowing her eyes. Her proof was herself, but she couldn't even prove that she was a civilian anymore.

Not for long.

"Then I will avenge her!" Chat hissed, rushing forwards, splitting his batton in two. Delusional blocked the attacks with her dual blades. Ladybug watched carefully for an opening.

Chat hissed as one of the blades caught him on the arm. Ladybug took that chance to shoot her Yo-yo into Delusional's chest. The Akuma grunted, turning and staring at Ladybug.

"You'll regret that..." She grumbled, throwing one of the blades. Ladybug dodged it, hearing it this in the metal behind her. Chat threw a batton at her, hitting her stomach.

Ladybug bit her lip, throwing up her hand, "Lucky Charm!"

Her brain smashed against her skull with pain. She yelped, holding her temple. She looked up to see Chat calling to her, blocking a lowering blade to his neck.

Ladybug didn't have time to think.

She chugged the bottle of Luck's Nightmare, before racing into Delusional and sending them both off the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

The wind raced past her head as she twisted to look at Delusional. The villain was some feet from her, facing down, staring at Ladybug. The heroine could feel her energy slipping rapidly as she fell.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Delusional, cracking the pendant and setting free the Akuma. She caught it and purified it, before beginning to feel regret. The person was now screaming in terror as they fell, and Ladybug was losing consciousness. She looked up to see Chat reach the victim and pulling her to safety.

She threw her yoyo weakly, catching it on something to slow her speed. A moment later, she felt her transformation wear off, and she was falling again. Then nothing.


	2. Cracked Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned idea for a fanfiction. The base idea of this story is being turned into animatics.

The day was a warm one. The baby blue sky was more or less clear, holding only thin, wispy cottony clouds that drifted lazily in the sky. The streets were full of citizens and tourists alike, holding heavily shopping bags from designer brands, or simply grocery stores. Cars drove lazily along the road, some stopped with lights, or simple accidents. If Marinette was at home, she would be on her roof, designing a nice summer hat to fit the weather with Tikki.

Unluckily for her, she wasn’t at home.

The famous spotted heroine averted her eyes as the daily akuma “Reflection” pointed her large shield mirror towards her. Ladybug held her arm across her eyes, leaping up to the tiled roof that her partner was sitting on. Chat crouched on the very top of the building, his green eyes watching as Ladybug landed beside him, finally letting her arm down from her face. She turned to face the Akuma she had just ran from.

“I still can’t get close...” She grumbled, keeping a close eye on the white Akuma that was patrolling the cobblestone square below them. Chat frowned, his tail curling close to him.

“As much as I do love my own reflection, that mirror is a problem.”

Ladybug hummed in response, “Yeah, and it’s probably where the Akuma is too. Do you have any ideas?” She stood to her feet, picking her magic yoyo off her hip and holding it in her hands. Chat shook his head, standing back up onto his own feet beside his partner.

“Nope.”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, “Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug frowned as a spotted hammer fell into her hands. She already had a good idea how to use it, but she didn’t know how to get close enough to smash the mirror. Maybe it wasn’t for that.

“Well, isn’t that obvious.” Chat smirked, grabbing his silver staff from his back. Ladybug frowned, looking around the scene before her.

“Yeah, but how do we get close enough to smash it without getting hit by the reflection?”

Chat shrugged, “Can’t you just throw it?”

Ladybug shook her head, “No, it’s not a guaranteed shot. We just need to avoid the reflection…”

Ladybug’s vision lit up with spots as she looked at Chat’s belt-tail. Her eyes widened in realisation, looking up to Chat with a determined smile. Chat’s eyes widened at her look, before he too smiled.

“You have a plan?” he asked, folding his arms. Ladybug looked down at the akuma, and back at Chat.

“Don’t I always?”

Chat snorted slightly, smiling.

“You need to distract her, get up close so that she’s focused on you while I get the jump on her.” Ladybug explained, getting a better grip on the hammer in her hands. Chat frowned, his ears tilting back.

“But what about the reflection? If she gets me I’m out.”

Ladybug smiled, pointing to the leather tail that hung behind the hero, “Not if you’re blindfolded.”

Chat looked up at Ladybug dumbfoundedly, then down to his tail, and smiled, unbuckling it and holding it in his hands, “Good thinking M’Lady.”

Ladybug shook her head as the feline jumped down, wrapping the leather belt around his head. Ladybug crouched, waiting for her opportunity. She was hoping Chat’s other feline senses would help him understand where he was, and thankfully, it did.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the prettiest of them all?” Chat called, down on his hands and feet as he listened. Reflection growled, the white dressed girl turning and facing her mirror towards the tomcat.

“Let’s see who you really are-- Huh?”

Ladybug took that chance, leaping from the roof just as the akuma realised Chat was wearing a blindfold, “Oh look at that, it’s not me. Maybe it’s bugaboo!”

Ladybug landed behind her, causing the girl to turn in shock. Ladybug brought down the hammer onto the mirror, however her eyes locked onto her reflection just as she did. She felt her soul being pulled, but just as she was about to give into the pull, she heard and felt her hammer smash down onto the reflective glass and shatter.

Suddenly, her vision was blinded, and her entire body tore through with white hot pain. She screamed for a second at the agony, her eyes refocusing on Chat just for a second before she completely whited out. He was pulling off his leather blindfold, his eyes the size of pins as he realised what was happening. Ladybug felt her body numb, and then she was gone. Her entire soul was encaptured in blinding pain and somehow numbness at the same time.


End file.
